Ricochet
by Roses of the Renaissance
Summary: ON HIATUS. AU. What we plan and what fate has planned for us always seem to be two very different things. Boba Fett/OC. Characters may be OOC. Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not mine.

* * *

Chapter One

Boba Fett had decided that he greatly disliked the desert climate of Tatooine. It was as if the creator, if there even was such a deity, had created this planet last of all. And in doing so decided to make the place the equivalent of Hell.

'_It certainly fits.'_ He thought in disgust as he trudged along through the desert sands. What he hated more than this dusty planet though, was the idiot who fled here with the hope Fett wouldn't follow. A smirk pulled at his lips at this thought. A smirk that, uncommon for him as it was, wouldn't be seen even if someone **had** been staring at him. For his helmet hid his face from view, leaving only the armor to go with the name.

He had been pursuing his quarry for the past few weeks now, and he could tell the man was starting to get desperate. The fact that the idiot had fled to Tatooine, where he was originally wanted, was proof enough of this.

'_Hm. I'm seventeen old man.'_ Fett thought as the smirk still lingered on his lips. _'It'll take a lot more than the desert to slow me down.'_ Though even the harsh heat of Tatooine gave his temperature regulating body suit a run for its money. The quicker he caught the guy, the quicker he could deliver him to Jabba and be on his way. That exchange would go over well hopefully, since nothing else had that day. The very reason he was walking now was because the speeder he'd 'borrowed' had unexpectedly broke down; stranding him. Luckily though there was a town close by that sold the parts he needed to get it running again.

As he topped a sand dune to find only more sand awaiting him on the other side, a slight movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Turning quickly in that direction, one hand on the blaster strapped to his thigh, he quickly and carefully scanned the area in front of him. Seeing nothing, he pulled the blaster from it's holster and began slowly walking forward. Yes, he did have better things to do. Ignoring small things that one deems unimportant was a good way to get yourself killed however, especially on Tatooine. The sight that met him when he discovered the cause of the movement threw him for a loop though.

"What the hell?" Before him lay a girl who appeared to be roughly around twelve. She wore dull colored clothes like most of the other inhabitants of Tatooine, signifying she was a local.

'_But what's she doing out here?'_ Boba Fett thought as he looked her over. She had long dark brown hair that shifted away from her face as she stirred. He watched as she looked up at him through half lidded eyes before falling back into unconsciousness. With a sigh he holstered his blaster before walking over and kneeling down beside her. Pulling off one of his gloves, he reached out and placed his first two fingers against her neck, checking for her pulse. Finally finding it, he frowned at how feint it was.

'_This isn't good.'_ He thought as he put his glove back on before picking her up. The town wasn't that far off. He just hoped the girl could last until he got there.

* * *

He received strange looks from the townspeople as he entered the dingy community, though this didn't surprise him. Someone who was apparently crazy enough to walk through the desert while carrying a half dead girl was bound to attract attention. The staff at the hospital, however, didn't even blink when he entered with her. They just directed him to a room where he set her down on the bed and left before anyone could question him.

Three days later

"Do you sense that, Anakin?" The man being addressed stopped and concentrated a moment before answering.

"The Force?"

"Yes, and a very strong presence of it."

"There shouldn't be any Jedi here, should there?"

"I'm not sure, but let's find out, shall we." The two followed the presence until they found themselves outside a hospital. Upon entering they were greeted by the chief doctor.

"I'm Dr. Sanders. What can I do for you gentleman?" The older of the two men spoke in response.

"Good to meet you. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker. We're here on behalf of the Jedi Council."

"Jedi? What brings the two of you to my hospital? Surely you're not injured?"

"No, nothing like that." Obi-Wan answered good-naturedly. "We're actually looking for someone." The doctor turned and motioned for them to follow.

"'Here on behalf of the Jedi Council?'" Anakin whispered to Obi-Wan as they followed the doctor to the patients hall. Obi-Wan looked at him.

"Well our true purpose for being here **is** on behalf of the Jedi Council. This is just a detour to investigate a disturbance we felt in the Force." He stopped talking when the doctor brought them to a brightly lit wing of the hospital.

"This is it." Dr. Sanders said as he gestured down the long hall. "Do you know who it is you're looking for?"

"Not yet." Replied Obi-Wan. "But I'll know when I find them." He started down the hallway and didn't stop until he was almost to the end. The room he stood outside of smelled strongly of cleaner, burning his nose, but he ignored it and walked in. On the bed lay a young girl with long dark brown hair. She appeared to be sleeping at the moment, and he looked her over before turning to the doctor.

"Tell me, how did this girl end up here?" The doctor gave a shrug in reply. "I don't know exactly. I wasn't here at the time, but my staff said that a strange man brought her here and then left before they could get any information out of him. From the looks of it though she'd been out in the desert a few days. She was badly dehydrated." Obi-Wan looked back down at the girl before speaking again.

"Have you done any blood work on her?"

"Sure. We ran a test just a few minutes ago. Would you like to see the results?"

"Yes, thank you." Obi-Wan waited for the doctor to leave before turning to Anakin.

"Do you sense it as greatly as I do?" Anakin nodded.

"Yes. Her Force resonance is almost as strong as mine. But are we going to take her with us or leave her?" Obi-Wan was silent a moment.

"We don't really have a choice. She's too Force sensitive to be left alone. I just need to find out if she has any family and talk to them about it." He turned to look back at the girl only to find her awake and staring at him through chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked in a small voice. Obi-Wan gave her a friendly smile before answering.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker. What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" The girl carefully looked him over before answering.

"Nikita."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nikita. Tell me, do you remember how you came to be here?" A pained look crossed her face before she spoke.

"The Sand people…attacked my Daddy and me as we were headed into town." Obi-Wan frowned at this. The Sand people usually only ambushed people traveling at night. It was common knowledge, so people refrained from going out at night.

"Why exactly were you and your Father out so late?" He asked, hoping to find why a native of the planet would take such a risk, especially with his daughter.

"My Momma got really sick, and Daddy said we had to get her to the hospital right away. But on the way there the Sand people attacked us…" She cut off as her voice cracked and Obi-Wan watched as tears began running down her cheeks. "They killed my parents, but I was able to hide." Obi-Wan looked down at her in pity. It made things easier on the subject of taking her with them. But it wasn't right for one so young to lose everything they had. There was still one question she hadn't answered for him though.

"Do you remember what happened after that?" He asked.

"I started walking in the direction of the town and then I don't remember…" She trailed off with a strange look on her face. Obi-Wan, understanding the expression, decided to press a little further with his prying.

"Do you remember how you got to the hospital?" A slight frown passed over her features before she answered.

"I woke up, and someone was standing over me. When I woke up after that I was here."

"And you don't remember who this person was?" She shook her head before giving him a suspicious look.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions. Who are you?" Obi-Wan chuckled at her straight forwardness.

"We, my dear girl, are members of the Jedi Order." The girl's eyes widened.

"The Jedi? But what do you want with me?"

"You are Force sensitive and we were wondering if you would accompany us back to Coruscant?"

"So you can turn me into a Jedi as well?" She looked at the ceiling before speaking again. "I suppose I don't have any choice, do I"

"I'm afraid not." Obi-Wan started but was interrupted by the doctor.

"Here are her results."

"Excuse us." Obi-Wan said to the girl as he and Anakin walked out of the room.

"Thank you, doctor." He said as he took the data pad from the man.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other patients I must attend to." With that he walked off, leaving the two Jedi to peer over the information in front of them.

"I take this to mean that she is defiantly coming with us." Anakin stated as he looked at his former teacher.

"You would be right in your assumptions Anakin. This is the second highest Midichlorian count I've seen in all my years." Anakin's eyebrows rose.

"The first being?"

"Yours of course." Obi-Wan put the data pad down on a nearby table before looking back in the room at the girl.

"She will become a strong wielder of the Force."

* * *

Authors note: Hello, I'm back again. I will admit I have not been into Star Wars that long so I don't know that much about it. But I try and do my research so if anything is wrong I sincerely apologize. This story is AU because I've stretched out the Clone Wars, so they go on longer than they should. The title of this story is after the song Ricochet by Shiny Toy Guns, neither of which I own. And I'm sorry if I get anyone out of character.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not mine.

* * *

Chapter Two

Four Years Later

"If you don't mind me asking, Master. Why exactly are we doing this?"

"We are here to arrest the captain of this ship." Nikita rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I know that Master! What I meant is why are we sneaking around when we could just go and fight him?" Obi-Wan looked at his young apprentice.

"You can't just charge into every situation with your light sabers blazing. You must learn patience." Nikita let out a small huff before relenting.

"Very well." She said. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile as he reached out and rubbed the top of her head, messing up her hair.

"Master!" The young Padawan wined as she jumped away from him. Obi-Wan chuckled. He knew she hated it, which was the very reason he did it so often. Nikita growled at him as she swept her dark brown hair back over her shoulders. She had put turquoise beads in her hair. Two of which adorned the small braid behind her right ear, signifying her Padawan status.

"I'm not a child anymore!" She hissed. Obi-Wan just gave her a grin.

"No," He said. "You're not. You're sixteen, but you're still my student." He let out a sigh before continuing. "And you still have that stubborn streak about you, just like Anakin." The girl gave a smile at the mention of her fellow friend and Jedi's name.

"Speaking of Master Anakin, why isn't he on this mission instead of me?"

"Because I'm working to get you ready for your trials. I can't do that if you're not with me, now can I?" Nikita's eyes widened.

"My trials, Master?"

"Yes, I think you are almost ready to take them. However, there are still some things you need to learn. Like patience." The only answer he received was a mischievous grin.

"Very well, Master. Shall we?" She said as she continued down the aisle in the cargo hold of the ship. Obi-Wan heaved another sigh and shook his head before following her.

* * *

They walked through several more paths surrounded by the giant wooden cargo crates before Obi-Wan spoke.

"Do you notice anything strange, my young Padawan?"

"You mean the lack of guards, Master?" She stopped, and Obi-Wan stopped behind her. Ahead of them the path was plunged into darkness.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say a lack of guards, considering they're all sitting on top of the crates ahead waiting to ambush us as we walk by." As she spoke they heard the sound of heavy objects hitting the floor, followed by a nasty snarling noise that slowly got closer. Both the Jedi watched as large, dark figures stalked towards them, slowly making their way into the light.

"What the hell are those things?" Nikita asked as the first of the figures came into view. It was very tall; towering over Obi-Wan by at least three feet. It's entire body was covered in fur, like a Wookies except shorter and less shaggy. She had first thought it was a Wookie until she saw the long wolf-like snout and small pointed ears. Both attributes signifying that whatever this was, was **not** related to a Wookie.

Obi-Wan, who had by now gotten used to his young Padawan's colorful vocabulary, even though he still got on to her for it, ignored the vulgarity in her question.

"I don't know what they are, but they don't seem too friendly."

"Where are their weapons?" As if in answer to the girls question one of the creatures leapt forward, taking a swipe at her with its fur covered hand. Nikita and Obi-Wan both leapt back, but not before the creature caught hold of the dark brown outer robe that Nikita wore, shredding it to pieces with long talons that had previously gone unnoticed.

"Well I guess that answers that question." She said as she pulled off the now useless cloak. Underneath it she wore the traditional robes of the Jedi, except she had conformed them to fit more to her taste. She wore a white sleeveless tunic held in place by a black obi, a pair of slightly loose fitting dark brown pants, and a pair of knee-high brown leather boots. "And now without my cloak my incognito status is gone. Thanks to this fuzz ball."

"Well why don't we worry about that **after** we've taken care of these things." Obi-Wan said as he pulled out his light saber. Nikita followed suit, pulling out her two sabers and activating them. The beams that shot out from the hilts were a bright purple, the same as Mace Windu's. Though she'd never really cared for Windu. He tended to grate on her nerves quite a bit.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she looked to see the beast that had torn her cloak charge at her. It was fast, she noted._ 'But not fast enough.'_ In a blur she disappeared and reappeared behind the beast. It let out a roar as both of it's paw like hands fell to the floor, smoking where her light sabers had cut them.

"Now you can't rip anything else up." She said casually. With a snarl the creature turned and lunged at her again, this time aiming to rip her throat out with it's teeth. Jumping to the side, she brought her light saber down as the thing passed her, cleaving it's head clean from it's body.

Looking up from the corpse on the floor, Nikita found herself surrounded by six more creatures. There had been thirteen of the things originally. Which left six to her and six to Obi-Wan. Unfortunately though, it looked as if the killing of one of their brethren had only strengthened their resolve instead of weakening it.

"Well," She said as she looked for a way around fighting all six of them at once. "This is new." In a blur of fur the six creatures lunged at her, as if to dog pile her. Jumping straight up, Nikita did a back flip and landed behind the circle. Before they could react she brought her light sabers up in a V, cutting two more of them in half, hip to shoulder. The bodies fell over to reveal another of the beasts coming at her, claws outstretched. She jumped backwards but not fast enough as the things claw swiped across her cheek.

"Argh!" Her hand automatically went to her cheek and when she pulled it away she saw that it was covered in blood.

"Great. Now I'll probably get Tetanus." She muttered. Getting down in a fighting stance, she glared at the wolfish like creature. "Okay fluffy. You wanna play, let's play." They lunged at each other at the same time, clashing in the middle, before landing on the side opposite they'd started. The creature gave a strangled snarl before it toppled over, its torso coming loose from its lower half.

"Four down, three to go." She turned to see said three about to gang up on her.

"Oh no you don't." She said as she jumped into the air and came down right in front of two of them. Bringing her light sabers forward she impaled both creatures in the chest and sliced upwards, cleaving their upper torsos in half.

"Now." She said, turning to the last one. "You're all that's left." With a hair raising howl the creature ran at her, it jaws open in a furious snarl. Taking her light saber, Nikita struck out in front of her in a wide arc, catching the beast between its jaws and sending the top half of its head flying.

Putting her sabers away, she looked over to see Obi-Wan walking towards her.

"How's your cheek?" He asked as he turned her head in the light to examine the cut.

"I don't think it's that deep." She said in reply as she watched him go in his utility belt for the small first aid kit he carried. Pulling out a small bottle of bacta spray, he once again turned her head and sprayed the cut on her cheek. Nikita let out a hiss of air as her cheek started burning, but other then that she remained still.

"You do know why you ended up with this cut don't you?" Obi-Wan asked as he finished doctoring her cheek.

"Because I wasn't fast enough." She muttered.

"No. It's because you got cocky. A Jedi must always accept the possibility that they might lose a battle. Becoming cocky makes them careless and they wind up with injuries like yours or worse." Nikita stared at the floor for a moment before looking up at him.

"I understand Master. I'll be more careful next time." Obi-Wan gave a small smile at his young apprentice. Asking her not to be cocky was like asking the sun not to shine. It was part of who she was.

"Just be more careful okay. You still have much to learn Padawan, and I would appreciate it if you were around for me to teach it to you." He paused a moment. "You know. I used to be the same way when I was your age." Nikita looked up at him and grinned.

"So I've heard." Obi-Wan, not in the least surprised that his student's fiery pride hadn't even had a dent put in it, decided that it was time they got back on track.

"Well, it's time we got out of here and paid the captain of this wonderful ship a visit."

"We can't just waltz out there! My cloaks been destroyed remember?" Obi-Wan thought a moment. That did put a damper on the situation. Before he could think of anything else though, Nikita turned to him with a gleam in her eye.

"I've got an idea."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously. Nikita shrugged in response.

"Probably not, but unless you can come up with something better it's all we have."

"Let's hear it then."

"Okay. So you stay hidden while I go out and let them catch me. Then, when the captain and his crew are preoccupied by their unexpected visitor, you can sneak in and take them by surprise." Obi-Wan stared at her for a long moment before speaking.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I am not putting you at risk by sending you off to fend for yourself against a bunch of pirates!"

"And who else do you propose to do it? You?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. If we follow this plan I will be the one getting caught." Nikita snorted at her masters over protectiveness.

"You know that'll never work." She said. "Simply because, I'm a woman, you're not. Pirates tend to have more use of women prisoners than they do of men." Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue, then shut it again. As much as he hated to admit it she was right. Her chance of survival among these pirates would be much greater than his.

"Fine." He finally said. "But I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Don't worry, Master. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Nikita said with a grin as she turned to leave.

"May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan called after her. He watched as she rounded a corner and disappeared.

"God knows she'll need it."

* * *

Authors note: Here is chapter two. Once again I apologize for any mistakes. And the wolf like creatures are based off of werewolves. When I don't know that much about something I usually refer back to my knowledge of the occult and such. I also apologize for the fight scene. It didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to, and I found it was extremely hard to write because of the light sabers.


End file.
